Blood Bound
by sanity101
Summary: After being attacked, Castiel is saved by Dean Winchester. How will he react when he finds out Deans a vampire? And how about the fact that they are now bound by blood? Unused to the feeling he has for Dean, Castiel begins a tentative friendship with the vampire but can they both face their demons and pursue what they really want? Dean/Cas slash. Human!Cas Vampire!Dean. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is a slash, m/m story. Anything supernatural related does not belong to me. Also they are one or two aspects in this story borrowed from True Blood, so if you recognised anything it is not mine. Hope you enjoyJ.

Castiel Novak seriously hated these places, why he allowed his best friend Balthazar persuade him to come here, _again, _he would never understand. Considering the fact that Castiel and Balthazar almost never left together the latter finding a hook for the night you would think he would just stay in their apartment and watch reruns but he had found he could never say no to being his best friend wing man. Tonight though he would wished he could have.

It started exactly like any other night would, Castiel sitting alone at the bar while Balthazar approached his prey for the night. He would wave away any offers to dance or to buy him a drink while making small talk with Ellen, the owner of the bar/club and on occasion Jo, her daughter, he would always leave before last orders or when he saw Balthazar slip out of the door.

Ellen and Jo sometimes asked why he and Balthazar were such good friends, considering they were the polar opposites of each other. He would always tell them that although they were like chalk and cheese, opposites attract but this was not strictly true. Balthazar was the person who took him in after his parents discovered he was gay. Deeply religious people, they wanted him to receive conversion therapy for his 'disease' but he refused, at the expense of his family. He was happy with who he was and he knew that his sexuality was not something he could change, sure he missed them a lot sometimes, especially his brother Gabriel and sister Anna, who were forbidden to contact him but still sent him an odd email but it was better this way, not hiding away or pretending to be something or someone he wasn't. Balthazar was someone he rarely interacted with previously although they were in the same college, Castiel had chosen to go to his local college to save money and keep his part time job as a barista. That changed after Balthazar found him, flavour of the night in tow, curled up on a park bench with only his trench coat to keep him warm, he automatically sent the guy who was trying to distract him and get him to move away from Castiel away without a second thought and then he immediately sat down beside Castiel who told him what had happened. Balthazar then promptly invited him to stay at his apartment, which Castiel hearing of his reputation politely refused, not desperate enough to sleep with someone for a roof over his head but after much convincing on Balthazar part, that sexual gratification would not be required, 'not matter how tempting that is' drawled in his British accent he gave in, and the rest as they say is history.

Castiel saw Balthazar send a signal that he was to leave with the tall muscly guy he was dancing with giving Castiel the all clear to leave. Checking the time and realising it was just after eleven he decided to walk back to the apartment instead of calling a cab, and with a quick goodbye to Ellen he was on his way. He did not notice a pair of dark, hooded eyes following his form as he retrieved his trench coat and headed for the exit. As he did so the stranger observing him sent a text from his phone _'Get ready he's leaving now.'_

Just outside the bar, the stranger's companion received the text, next he spoke to the two people next to him.

"He is on his way out," next he addressed his female companion, "remember only scream loud enough for him to hear, we do not want any unwelcome attention, this needs to be quick and I'd prefer not to be disturbed." The three assumed their positions.

Moments after leaving the Road House bar and club Castiel hear a women's scream. The Good Samaritan in him could not leave a lady in danger so he approached the alley cautiously while fingering his mobile in his pocket. He approached the guy who appeared to be attacking the women and hoped the element of surprise would be enough. Before he could do anything though the women's high pitched laugh rang through the alley.

"Who knew it would be that easy." The women laughed again. Realising the situation was not as it seems. Castiel turned to leave before their true intentions would be revealed but as he turned to go he saw there were two others blocking his escape.

"You?" Castiel asked confused. "But what…" He began but was cut off by a fist to the gut. He tried to stay on his feet but as all four rained punches and kicks to his body, he found it near impossible so he settled for trying to stay conscious instead.

It was only by chance that Dean Winchester was walking near the alley only when he heard Castiel Novak's cry for help. Something inside compelled him to investigate. The alley was far enough away from the road house that those inside would be unlikely to hear anything but also close enough that the noise coming from it would disguise any sounds. If it was not for Dean's enhanced sense he would not have heard it. He approached the alley silently, not looking forward to what he might find.

By the time the four noticed Dean's presence it was too late. If they though he would be an easy target to pick off, they were wrong. While the three men continued their assault on the already battered, bruised and bleeding Castiel, the female approached Dean while appearing to withdraw a knife, however before she could even raise it to attack Dean had moved faster than light to remove it from her and hold it too her threat. The vicious beating on Castiel seized immediately when the attackers saw what was happening. One of the more brave (or foolish) men moved towards Dean and without appearing to move Dean kicked his legs from beneath in. mouths fell open as he was sprawled to the ground. The two others believed their job to be complete and did not wish to risk the life of the female or their own to make sure it was so they held their hands up in surrender.

As much as dean would have loved to slit the girl's throat and exact a fitting punishment to these… monsters he knew he did not have time if he wished to save the young males life. And he did wish too, for whatever reason he _needed _to. In his work as a doctor he had never felt like he should save someone who was sure to die, even though he had the power to do so. It was too risky and if he wanted to stay living in places for a long while he could not raise suspicion, saving someone on their last legs would do that.

But this human was different. There was no witness to say that he should've died except those that did this to him so he could not just let him die.

Dean bent down to check the as of yet unidentified man's pulse. It was fading. And fast. He would have to be quick and did not have time to second think his decision. Without further ado, dean open his mouth to reveal a set of gleaming white fangs and brought his wrist up to tear his skin off. He knew he had to be quick before he healed so he put his wrist to the guy's mouth and got him to drink. The barely conscious Castiel tried to move away but did would not let him. Eventually his body gave up fighting, almost instinctively knowing that it would save him. After drinking his fill, his body finally succumb to unconsciousness and Castiel's world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Here is the second chapter, thank you for those who have added this on alert, hope you enjoy. Also there is a small amount smut in this chapter (in a dream). It is my first time writing at all so hopefully it is a least a little be good. Again anything you recognise I do not own.

**Chapter two**

Castiel's eyelid fluttered open to revealed chestnut brown eyes as he awoke, to a pair of misty blue eyes staring back. He tried to remember how he got where he was currently lying, wherever the hell that was, but found all he could conjure up were the images of blows being rained relentlessly on his body while he tried to fruitlessly protect himself.

"Where am I and who are you?" he asked, the stranger peering cautiously down at him.

After the beating he took, he normally would have assumed he was in the hospital but looking around his lavish surroundings he knew that this was not the case.

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my home and before you ask, yes I am the guy that saved your life," he answered with a signature smirk, more himself now that the stranger had woke up. "And your name is?" A burning question he had since discovering the scene in the alley and letting him drink his blood, an intimate act.

Castiel debated with himself, he really had no clue who this guy was and considering he barely remembered the attack he had suffered he could not validate whether Dean was his saviour but he decided to follow his instinct and trust what Dean had said was true.

Besides he would really like to find out why he had not a single scratch and why he was still alive when one of the few things he could remember is feeling like he was moments from death.

Hell maybe this was heaven, looking at Dean, he can't say he would be disappointed. He decided telling Dean his name couldn't hurt any;

"My name his Castiel Novak," he replied politely and then continued, " would you please be so kind as to inform me why I am not in the hospital… or ." He stumbled over the last word, the severity of the situation finally catching up with him.

Someone had tried to kill him. A memory hit him like a ton of bricks. He could hear his own voice in his head. _You. _He had said.

He knew his attacker. Why would they do this? If he had been standing, Castiel was sure it wouldn't have lasted upright for long.

Dean watched as the colour drained from the face before him and worry rose up inside him.

"What is wrong?" He asked carefully, unwilling to startle Cas further. Cas? Well Castiel was a little bit of a mouthful.

"What's _wrong?! _Apart from the fact that I was beaten literally to death and then somehow saved by a complete stranger, without a single scratch on me, coupled with the fact that it was someone I knew! Is that enough for you!" His short tirade came to an end as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

The last time he had cried was when he had been kicked out his family home. A long time ago.

Dean watched helplessly on unsure how to react to the emotional display in front of him. He wasn't used to this but he took a deep breath and went to approach the tearful man.

But as he did so Cas raised a hand as a signal to stop. "Please, just tell me what happened. I cannot remember anything apart brief glimpses and I really have no clue how I am still alive. How is that possible?"

Dean hesitated a little, his little brother Sammy had said it would be best to lie about what had happened as vampire blood causes an amnesia like effect to the drinker and they forget at least the drinking blood part. He had said to pass it off as concussion if he remembered anything.

But looking into the Cas' eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it, For some reason the man in front of him was too important for him to lie to.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you, but please do not run away until I have finished," he saw the man's brow furrow in confusion however he continued, "I'm a vampire."

There was silence that seemed to stretch for hours but in fact was just a few minutes until Cas laughed sardonically. This continued until he caught the look on Dean's face.

"Oh, your being serious?"

"Deadly so." Dean replied.

"Wait! Does this mean I am now a vampire? Is that how you saved me?" Cas was still unsure if Dean was actually sane or real, but for some reason he was still giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"No, no I would never do that unless someone had expressed a wish to do so. I healed you. With my blood."

So Dean proceeded to tell him the events that happened in the alley and how he had saved his life.

Castiel was in shock. He was sat in a home of a vampire. A real live, well dead, vampire. He really couldn't believe this was happening but Dean had revealed his fangs to him as well as allowed him to feel for a no-existent pulse but seriously this must be a dream, he thought.

He pinched himself to check and closed his eyes expecting Dean to have vanished by the time he has opened them. Alas this is not the case.

A flash of desire went through him as he met Dean's eyes but he willed it away. Not only was this certainly not the time but Dean was a vampire! He really needed to leave, what if Dean had only saved him for his dinner? He didn't think this was the case but you never know, maybe he liked to play with his food?

"I am not going to drink you blood you know." Dean stated.

Cas started to panic could he read his mind?

"Why does any human automatically assumed we cannot resist their blood, when the majority are unappealing? That's what you're thinking right? That I am going to make you my dinner?" Dean answered his silent question.

Good Dean couldn't read his mind, he thought, which was really a good thing because he had a feeling he would not be too happy if he knew what he was thinking right now!

"There is something else you need to know," Dean spoke softly giving Cas the impression whatever it was he wouldn't like it and to be honest he did not think he could take much else today.

Dean continued, "When a human drinks a vampire blood, healing is not the only thing that happens, a bond is formed, we will be able to sort of feel each other until the bond fades and eventually disappears, he will just feel like a presence…" But before he could continue with the 'side effects' he was interrupted by Cas.

"So on top of _everything _I am know bound by blood to a vampire," he spat the final word in disgust. But it wasn't disgust at Dean, it was at himself. He was mortified. Here he was worrying about Dean hearing his thought, but the chances are that he could feel his desire for the man.

He was not going to wait around for rejection. Or worse. Almost dying once was enough for him.

Little did he know it was not just his own desire he was feeling. Dean felt the same but any hopes he had of Cas reciprocating were dashed with his next words.

"I want to leave now please, and I would prefer that you leave me be while this… bond is in place."

"And after," He added as an afterthought.

After leaving Dean's house, Cas could not keep his mind off the man. He headed back to his apartment. He was thankful Dean had given him general directions to his living area. He did not give Dean his full address. He did not want any unexpected night visits, at least that's what he told himself.

As he arrived at his apartment and exhausted with the events of the day, he ignored Balthazar's questions about whether he got luck and fell into bed and into a deep slumber.

_/Dream/_

_Castiel knew he must have been dreaming when he woke to the same position as he had only hours before. With deep blue eyes looking down at him just like before. But this time Dean was not beside him as he had been this morning but instead above him._

_Dean Winchester, the vampire was straddling him. Yeah he was definitely dreaming. For once in his life he just went with the flow. May as well get some in his dreams. This is exactly what he did when Dean lent down and brushed his lips against his. He kissed right back as they continued kissing he felt Deans tongue run along his lips and opened his mouth so it could slip inside._

_He expected the dream to end here as most did when he would just start to get interesting. And oh was it beginning to get interesting! Dean was pressing his hard length against his own as he ground his hips slowly. Dean slowly reached down and trailed his hand from Cas' face down to his chest and stomach where it came to rest on the waist band of his jeans. He looked up asking silently for permission. Cas' dream self nodded and Dean continued to reach his hand into his boxer shorts until he took Cas in hand and begum long leisurely strokes. This continued until Cas' dream ended in completion for both the men._

Cas woke up in a pool of sweat breathing heavily he automatically lifted his covers and sighed with relief that he didn't quite finish in real life as he had in his very vivid dream. He decided he need a shower, a cold one, before he could fully process what had happened in his dream.

What the hell was wrong with him? He could not develop a crush on a vampire, someone like Dean would never return his feelings. Not that he had any feeling for the man! It was just his body playing tricks on him.

He recalled what Dean had said about the blood bond they had formed when Dean saved him. That must be it he thought.

He quickly got dressed and then made his way to dean's home. He needed answer and he knew it wouldn't wait. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him it was just an excuse to see Dean again.

When Cas arrived at the Winchester home he was astonished at how big and imposing it was. He had not noticed in his haste to flee earlier, but looking at the huge manor house he saw the appeal of living here. Raising his hand to knock, he only hesitated slightly but that was enough because the door swung open to reveal a topless Dean Winchester.

Cas mouth, suddenly dry, opened then shut again as he tried to remember what the purpose of his visit was as he took in the rippling muscles on display. His dream had not done Dean any justice, the man was too hot for words!

"Do you want to stand there gawping or do you want to come in?" Dean answered briskly, although he was not willing to admit his he was slightly hurt by Cas' dismissal of him earlier after he had explained the effect of the bond.

Without further ado, Cas stop inside the entrance hall with any hesitation. Being scared was the last thing on his mind right now.

"I think we should talk." Cas spoke without preamble.

Hope you have enjoyed the second instalment I would very much like to hear your views on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Thank you for those who have followed and favourite this story and also to shellydiann, for your kind review . Again anything you recognise is not mine.

**Chapter three **

Dean led Cas into the living room. He was still surprised the effect this one man had on him.

He decided to wait for Cas to start, not yet willing to admit to the man in front of him how he made him feel.

Cas began to wonder if this was a good idea. He had just been led into a vampire's home by said vampire. Things like this, putting himself in danger for a man? Yeah so not him!

He realised dean was waiting for him to start, so before he lost his new found bravery he stormed ahead.

"I am sorry I left earlier the way I did, after you saved me you didn't deserve that." He began, the guilt he felt eased slightly with his apology.

"Already forgotten," dean replied but his eyes were downcast giving the impression that may not be the truth.

Cas did feel guilty, he meant what he said. Dean deserved better.

"I also want to thank you, although I am unsure why you did it, I am grateful you were there and saved me. I still unsure who did this and why and I let everything get on top of me and I took it out on you." Something that never happened, he thought to himself.

"Seriously man, I couldn't leave you like that and after what you've been through, I think I can handle being your theoretical punching bag on this occasion." He meant every word. "Anyway I thought you didn't want to see me at all?" He felt he needed to know the reason Cas came tonight. Did he feel the pull dean did?

"After I left I could not stop thinking about you." Cas looks down as a blush tainted his cheeks.

Dean's breath caught in his throat, Cas was beautiful. He zoned out but quickly realised Cas was continuing.

"...I know it's to do with the bond and not really real but how long will it last and what do we do in the mean time?"

Dean was perplexed. Not real? In all his years of a vampire he had never heard of a bond creating feelings in those involved but he had a feeling Cas would not believe this so he kept it to himself. For now. He just needed to figure out a way for as to stay around until the end of the bond an then he could work on him staying around for longer.

"It lasts for around 6 months, I know you said you didn't want me near you but maybe we could try and be friends. We should also try and work out who did this to and make sure they won't try again. I might note there next time to save you."

Cas exhaled deeply, after everything that had happened it hadn't let the possibility of it happening again to cross his mind. If only he could remember who he had seen it might give him some answers to the questions he had.

Dean had suggested they could be friends but he was unsure if it would work. Not because of the feelings he was hoping would go away before Dean full on rejected him but because if had never really spent any inordinate amount of time with anyone but Balthazar and that was mostly down because the lived together.

Well it was only for six months and then whatever was causing these feelings would leave. He had no doubt it was the bond they had formed as he refused to believed he could develop feelings for someone that quickly when he had never met and felt attraction for someone so deeply before.

He decided to take the plunge, he could always return to self-imposed solitude after the six months were up.

"Friends then," he spoke clearly and confidently despite his mixed feelings on the inside.

Dean broke into a full on grin then, he could not believe how sappy one man could make him. Contrary to popular believe (his brother Sammy) he did want just one person warming his bed and his heart and through all his years, as a vampire and human, he had never felt anything close to what he was feeling now, especially this quickly. He reached out to embrace Cas as a sign of the new found friendship. At first Cas hesitated but eventually he gave in and fell into Deans enveloping hug.

It was that moment that a giant of a man walked into the living room. Caught up in their closeness neither Dean nor Cas saw or heard him so it took for him to clearly his throat for them to spring apart.

Once again Cas had to look down to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed surprised as he hadn't heard his brother arrive.

"Dean," Sam whined, "Don't call me Sammy," it literally went like this every time they greeted each other. "Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment please," Sam was unsure what he had walked into but he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Of course, I'll be right back Cas." Dean followed his brother out to the hall before Cas could protest. He was now left on his own and who knew how many other vampires lived here! The may not be as kind as dean were.

"What is it Sam?" Dean asked.

"Don't act coy Dean. Why is he still here? I thought we discussed what you were going to do."

"No Sam we did not discuss anything you told me what the best solution was and I decided against it. He had almost lost he life, he deserved to know.

"Don't give me that. This is just you playing the swooping hero so you can get him into bed. Have you thought about what will happen after you kick him to the curb? No of course not."

Dean was fuming. It had been a long time since Dean had been with anyone. But Dean would always see him as a playboy through and through. Why could no one see he had change?

"Fuck you Sammy, It's not like that. When was the last time I had anyone in my bed? But of course you wouldn't notice that, you just see the old me. You best get use to this Sam, Cas will be around until the bond wears off at the earliest." Dean was hoping a lot longer too.

Sam had forgotten about the bond, for Cas' sake he wanted to believe his brother. "Ok I am sorry, I will trust your judgement on thus

"Bitch," dean said, not able to stay mad at his little brother for too long.

"Jerk," Sam replied, knowing he had been forgiving.

Dean headed back to the living room. He found Cas in the same place as he left him, worry etched across his brow.

"Cas? You alright?" He asked, almost expecting another blow out like earlier.

"Oh, yes I am fine, but can I ask you a question Dean?"

"Fire away."

"Um…" Cas began nervously, "What do you eat?"

Dean was actually surprised it took this long to ask, he answered him easily.

"We have somewhat of a genius amongst us vampires. His name his Kevin Tran, he created a synthetic blood that apparent tastes as good as Human blood. Some vampire still feed from humans, willingly or not. And it can also be used for mating rituals. But most still to the manufactured blood."

If Cas was surprised by the answer he did not show it, but he was relieved he did not need to worry so much when he came to see Dean, as he anticipated not being able to spend much time apart from this enigma of a man for too long in the next six weeks.

"Who was the man just now?" a twinge of jealousy hit Cas, thinking it could be a Vampire lover.

Dean felt the twinge, but thought it came from himself, thinking Cas may like him. Damn this whole feelings thing, making him think irrational thoughts.

"That's my brother, Sam. Why? You like him?" He joked with a wink but held his breath for the answer.

Once again Cas blushed, _That's becoming a habit _he thought as he felt his face heat up.

"Of course not!" he shouted, "I was just curious is all." He replied.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Right there and then he decided that he needed to keep Cas from being anyone else's but his. Sure it was crazy seeing as they had known each other less than a day but he had a feeling this was it for him. Call it vampire senses.

Now he had found a mission in his undead life; Make Castiel Novak fall in love with Dean Winchester.

If you have a moment Please review! It would be much appreciated.

Also who would you preview Sam to be paired with. I love Sabriel, but if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.


End file.
